


Love is a Loaded Gun

by misura



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I could shoot you," said Jack from behind him. "Right here, right now."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [爱是上膛枪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633083) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



"I could shoot you," said Jack from behind him. "Right here, right now."

The sound of a gun's safety being taken off made a distinct sound; Yuri had heard it about five seconds ago and thought little of it - after all, with Jack at his back, who was going to get close enough to shoot him? And he knew Jack wouldn't, not now and hopefully not ever.

"Your career'd be over," he said, not looking back. It was a psychological trick, implying trust, although honestly, when someone was aiming a gun at you, it didn't matter which way you were looking; they'd shoot you if they wanted to shoot you and that was all there was to it.

"It wouldn't solve anything." Yuri didn't think Jack wanted to shoot him. Well, maybe he _wanted_ to, but there were too many other things he wanted more - his integrity, his honor, his ability to look at himself in a mirror and be proud of what he saw.

"You'd feel rotten afterwards." Had Jack ever killed in the line of duty? Yuri toyed with the idea of finding out, calling some of his contacts when he got home and have them tell him everything they knew about Jack Valentine that wasn't in his file. It held a certain appeal. There was a notion of poetic justice to it, too; Jack'd spied on him, pried into his personal life, and from a certain point of view, it was Jack's fault that Eva had left him.

"Who's ever going to know?" Jack asked, reminding Yuri of that day in Sierra Leone, naked blade against his throat and Jack saying (yelling, practically) that no, he wasn't going to stand for it.

" _You_ would know," Yuri replied, sensing Jack coming closer, which was as sure a sign as any that Jack wasn't serious. No need to get close if you had a gun, after all; that was the whole point. You didn't need to get close to kill someone. It didn't matter who was stronger, only who held the gun.

"I could shoot you." Jack's voice was almost a whisper; he was standing right behind Yuri now.

Several inches of cold steel against his throat hadn't been any kind of turn-on. Could have just been the person holding it, of course, or the circumstances, but Yuri didn't think it was that.

It was the difference between a knife (ugly, inelegant, inefficient, messy) and a gun (everything a knife wasn't and then some). And yes, okay, Jack being the one to hold the gun was part of it, too. Because it took a lot to get a man like Jack to lose his temper, and the knowledge that Yuri'd pulled it off was a thrill all on its own.

Yuri's mouth went dry as he felt the barrel ghost over his neck (no place to shoot someone, really; throats were for knives, not guns), almost caressing his skin until Jack turned him around.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you," Jack demanded. There was en edge of something Yuri prefered not to think of as hysteria to his voice.

"Bad day at work, huh?" Yuri couldn't help himself; yes, he was turned on and yes, maybe Jack was scaring him just a little, but he wanted something more. Some sort of acknowledgement that even though Jack was the one holding the gun, Yuri was the one with the cool head, the one in control of both himself and the situation.

"Bad month." Jack's hand didn't waver, but his tone of voice, his attitude shifted for a moment, back to the law-upholding, law-abiding Agent Jack Valentine who'd never shoot a man in cold blood. "Now." And just like that, they were back where they'd been before. "Give me a reason. And make it a good one."

Yuri gave in.


End file.
